


Vengeance and Justice

by the_pale_rider



Series: Assassin's Creed Rider!AU [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Rider!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pale_rider/pseuds/the_pale_rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adéwalé fights to free the slaves of Port-au-Prince whilst struggling to resist succumbing to Nemesis' power. But, Governor de Fayet's actions push him dangerously close to giving in and embracing the Rider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance and Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rider!Adewale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107894) by CaptainBerunov. 



Despite not having seen Edward for many years, Adéwalé often thought of his former captain. He had been a flawed man, driven by greed and selfishness that overcame his better nature. Those flaws had only worsened when he accepted…her. 

Nemesis, a Precursor spirit. Adéwalé had learnt much about Those Who Came Before since his induction into the Brotherhood. Ah Tabai had felt that, given his exposure to Nemesis’ power already, he deserved to know the truth of what had corrupted his friend. Under her influence, Edward became obsessed with finding the Observatory, a Precursor device that, with only a drop of blood, could spy on anyone in the world. The Assassins had not discovered why, but Edward had stopped the Templars from abusing its power.

Edward had then left for England, to accept his responsibilities as a father and raise his daughter. His life of piracy had given him the wealth to make a comfortable life for them both in London, and he would still aid the Assassins when he could. Adéwalé had been sad to see him leave, for he had grown and changed so much since when they first met in the hold of that Spanish treasure ship. Of course, that was where Edward had found the Precursor box containing Nemesis’ spirit, though neither he nor Adéwalé had known it at the time. 

He hadn’t notice the change at first, for Edward had been keen to hide it from his crew. The routing of the British from Nassau in a single night, and Edward’s mysterious role it had first raised Adé’s suspicions but he had no idea of the truth. It was only at the British ambush of Edward Thatch that had Edward’s unnatural powers had come to light. He would never forget the sight of his captain and friend transforming into that nightmarish form and slaughtering the British on that man o’war. Then came the slow spiral of obsessive greed and desire that had driven many, including himself away from Edward. But he fought back, like always, repented his brash actions and joined the Assassins to undo the damage he had done. His relationship with Nemesis must have also changed, for Edward had seemed more in control of the Precursor spirit from then on.

Adéwalé’s own brush with the mysterious spirit had only been recent, more an alliance of convenience than anything else. It was that damned Precursor box he’d taken from the Templar admiral. She must have sensed the imminent destruction of the _Victoire _and possessed him to save herself and him in the process. He’d only called upon her sparingly. He didn’t want to become reliant on her to carry out his missions, as Edward had. An Assassin’s best skills were his own, perfected through training and discipline. But, he had to admit, her powers had served him well in Port-au-Prince. He was alone, cut off from the Brotherhood and facing uncomfortable reminders of his own past.__

The entire city was a brutal reminder of his former life. Everywhere he went, from the plantations to the slave markets, he was reminded of the inhuman suffering and misery that he had endured. He’d resolved to assist and support the growing Maroon rebellion as much as he could until he had return to the Assassins. However, such a fight roused a deep seated anger in him, an anger he directed against the slavers, overseers and anyone else who profited from the barbarism of the slave trade. Nemesis seemed to feed of such righteous anger, driving him onwards to mete out justice against those who would enslave their fellow man. Although he was aware of her growing influence, he did not care. These men deserved to suffer, for they had handed out worse.

Breaking from his reverie, he crept forward through the sugar cane. A guard was stood nearby, overseeing a group of slaves. Sneaking up behind him, he stabbed his Hidden Blade in-between his shoulder blades. With a strangled cry, the man went limp. Adéwalé hid him amongst the tall sugar canes and motioned the slaves to flee.

“Quickly now,” he hissed. “Find shelter in the mountains.”

Mumbling their thanks, the freed slaves melted into the shadows. More recruits for Augustin and the Maroon. He moved on, killing any slavers he found and freeing their charges. Soon, all the overseers were dead and all the slaves freed. His work done, Adéwalé left the silent plantation. No doubt another man would come and buy more slaves to work the land. No matter, he would return and free them.

\----------------

Two years had passed, and the growing number of escaped slaves and increasing raids by Maroon fighters was prompting the French colonial forces to respond the only way they knew how – harsher punishments for the slaves still under their control. Adéwalé had heard the screams coming from Governor de Fayet’s mansion. Word was that he had taken to torturing slaves for the whereabouts of the Maroon hideout.

_“Kill him. He deserves nothing less for the misery and pain he inflicts on the innocent,” _hissed Nemesis in his mind.__

_“Not yet. But his time will come.” ___

_“Resist all you want Adéwalé, it is pointless. You thirst for vengeance. I can give it to you.” ___

____

_“Be silent. You will not change me like you did Edward.” ___

_“My time will come, Assassin. For all your strength, even you will succumb.” ___

Focussing on the task at hand, Adéwalé scanned the horizon as the _Experto Crede _cut through the waves. He was seeking slave ships. Seeking to free the unfortunate souls trapped on board them. Despite the disruption the Maroon were causing in Port-au-Prince, the slave trade was still continuing unabated. The European empires were simply too reliant on slaves to produce resources and goods for them. Whilst many would despair, he would not. His Creed demanded that he fight to protect and defend those who fight for their freedom.__

“Captain!” cried a spotter up at the bow. “Ship sighted starboard! She’s flying French colours!”

Pulling out his spyglass, he spotted the ship. She looked like a merchant ship; few cannons and a large hold. She was also been escorted by three frigates. This had to be a slave ship and her escort. Ordering all sails to be unfurled, Adé brought the _Experto Crede _alongside the first frigate, unleashing broadsides of heavy shot to disable her. The other two frigates came about.__

“Brace for impact!” Augustin shouted the warning just as the frigates fired.

The enemy broadsides roared and smashed into the hull, the force of the impact shaking his ship. But his crew had been well trained. They stayed at their posts and prepared to fire a return volley. The second frigate went down in a blaze of explosions and shattered wood. Turning his attention to the final ship, Adé watched in horror as it fired on the slave ship. Just when he thought he had witnessed every imaginable cruelty, the slavers did this.

“Captain Adé,” cried Augustin. “We must hurry or we will be too late!”

Bringing the _Experto Crede _alongside the damaged ship, Adéwalé leapt abroad and went down below deck. Fires raged out of control as men and women cried out in fear. They could not escape as they were still chained. Many were already dead. Water was jetting in from holes in the hull; it was already knee deep. He didn’t have much time.__

Running to the nearest group of slaves, he wrenched the lock open with his machete, directing the slaves up onto the deck. Forging his way deeper into the hold, he managed to free three more groups. It was obscene to see people forced into spaces like cattle. There was no space wasted. This ship was designed to transport as many slaves as possible, regardless of their suffering. The water was now at his waist. Suddenly, he felt the ship groan, the floor began to tilt vertically. The ship was sinking – he had to get out. Grabbing a post, he began to haul himself up the hold. Leaping across, he managed to grasp a ring set in the floor. Next to him, dead slaves hung from their chains like puppets. He pulled himself up, his years as a sailor allowing him to find handholds. The ship groaned again, the hull splintering and cracking as he climbed. The water level was rising fast. Finally he pushed through and out into open water. Swimming to the surface, he signalled the _Experto Crede _and climbed on board. They left the sea littered with the floating corpses of slaves.__

\---------------

He met with Augustin and Bastienne on the beach, where they were burying the slaves who hadn’t survived.

“Governor de Fayet. I thought I understood his indifference. I did not anticipate the extent of his heartlessness,” Bastienne said as she laid a wreath on a grave.

“I tried to warn you,” replied Adé. “We are all guilty. But the governor will pay with his own life. My Creed demands that I see to it.”

“Revenge is cold comfort,” snapped Augustine. “Once de Fayet is gone, another tyrant will take his place.”

“His death must give this generation of warriors hope! They must not abandon the goal of independence.”

Augustin and Bastienne remained silent. Adé turned and left for de Fayet’s mansion.

_“Make this man suffer for his crimes. It is justice for those men and women. And vengeance for his inhuman acts,” _Nemesis hissed again.__

_“For once, we are in agreement.” ___

\---------------

Adé crouched on a branch overhanging de Fayet’s mansion. The governor was torturing another slave, holding a red hot branding iron to the poor man’s skin.

“Where do they hide the ‘ghost ship’?” He was asking about the _Experto Crede _. The slave did not answer.__

Pressing the brand into his back, de Fayet asked again, “I will personally find and kill every last one of you until I find my answer.” The slave screamed in pain. “Where is the hideout of the Maroons?”

This was too much for Adéwalé to bear. For too long, he had tried to keep his anger and disgust in check. Tried to maintain his composure and discipline. But de Fayet’s actions could no longer be ignored. He felt Nemesis awaken him inside; a burning rage that engulfed him. This time, he did not fight it – he surrendered to it. Bright orange flames burst into life all over his body, burning away his skin and muscle. His bare arms, scarred from the whip when he had been slave, were replaced fire. His deep blue Assassin robes did not char. Beneath his hood, his eye sockets burned with a terrible fury. Leaping down from the tree, he landed in amongst the governor’s guards. Drawing his machete, he swung the heavy blade, hacking through the men in a blur of motion. They were dead before they knew what was happening. Roaring in anger, the Rider smashed its way towards de Fayet, cutting down any man in its path. The governor turned and fled from the fiery monster striding towards him.

“You cannot hide from me. I know your sins.” The Rider laughed as he followed the governor.

More guards charged him, only to be hacked apart like sugar cane. The Rider moved methodically through the mansion grounds, executing every guard it found in a wrathful rage. Soon, it found de Fayet, cowering in fear. The Rider swung the machete down hard, the blade burying itself in the man’s stomach. He was suffer a long, painful death. He tried to call out for help.

“Who will come to your rescue? Your slaves? The overseers who follow your order? Pathetic!” The Rider’s dreadful voice made de Fayet whimper and tremble. “What kind of man does not fight for himself?”

“Why…ach!”

The Rider pressed the blade deeper in, drawing a strangled cry of pain from the governor. “I have killed many men on principle, but never have I wanted one to suffer as much as you – to understand what it is to gasp and beg for your life, like the innocents you drowned.”

He looked confused. “You mean those slaves? That ship? But they are not even human! Without the discipline and guidance of their masters, they turn to rebellion, murder…”

The rage fuelling the Rider erupted into a supernova, inflamed by de Fayet’s casual indifference and prejudice. Grabbing him by the throat, it forced him to look into its burning sockets.

“You will feel their suffering.”

De Fayet went taut and cried out in agony. He felt whips and sticks strike his body, scourging his flesh. He felt burning metal be pressed against his skin. He felt starvation, hunger, misery. He felt every punishment he had ordered inflicted on every slave in Port-au-Prince. He felt his bones break and snap, his skin blister and burn. The Rider held him in place, burning his every soul, feeding on the justice and vengeance Adéwalé felt at seeing this man suffer. 

Eventually, de Fayet shuddered and died, his body and soul unable to take any more from the Penance Stare. His body had been badly burnt by the Rider’s fury; his eyes burnt out by its power. Its fury spent, the Rider got up and left the body in the dirt. As it walked away, the flames extinguished, returning Adé to himself.

As he boarded the _Experto Crede _to return to the Assassins, he felt no joy for killing de Fayet. Only vengeance. Vengeance for the hundreds of innocents who had suffered because of him. And justice for those who had died because of him.__

_“I knew you would give in. All men do. None can resist what is already inside them.” ___

_“I know. But that does not mean I accept you. I never will. I will not become a slave to you.” ___


End file.
